Armor of Mystic Fire
by Tenku Greywords
Summary: wow...another story...I'm soo happy....not...sorry ignore my self critism....anyway a girl form our world, only it's in the future almost dies and gets transported to the RW world...very angsty..
1. Default Chapter

A.N. This Starts off with my two characters in a different dimension, our dimension really, but it's in the future ^^0  
  
The Mystic Armor of MysticFire..The Joined Armor Of Elements  
  
The Battle had started over an hour ago. Already Rio and Cloud were tiring. And then it happened; the nameless people they were fighting formed and hurled their last amount of energy at the strongest, cloud. It blasted a hole through her yet she still lived, even though she already had a gash on her side. Rio looked horrified as tears streamed down his face. "CLOUD!!" (Rio's POV) I knew it was hard for you to keep up with that trench in your side. Yet you still fought, I admire that. And when I saw you fall it was like the world stopped. It was all my fault, I wasn't there. I screamed your name. It couldn't be happening. It wasn't fair. It should have been me!! Not you!! Your too young and innocent to die!! It couldn't be. My thoughts ended as the last demon took up his energy and shot me.. (Cloud's POV) I knew you were worried about me. I feel so horrible for putting you, my love through it all. We were on the verge of wining, I could tell they were planning something, and it happened so fast!! I was shot. The pain was nearly unbearable, and the concrete didn't help either. And then I heard the last shot, more tears streamed down my face. A blood-curdling scream left my lips, followed by your name. Why couldn't it be simpler? Like that cartoon I used to watch? What was it? ronin warriors? Hot tears traveled down my face, if only I could have been of more use. The pain hurt, loosening you hurts more though, I screamed in rage, no one could here me, I'm the last survivor of this forbidden town, and soon there will be no one, for I can tell I'm slipping. Then it happened.. a white light.. (Regular ^^) Cloud screamed. "NOOOO RIO!!" it echoed in the silence, fire burned all around, she cried, yes the strong leader of the amishi people was crying she had nothing left. NOTHING!! Her people, her home, her friends.all gone!! With only a cursed arm to prove it. As she was crying white light began top shine on her, "what?" a flash as a portal opened it she screamed as she fell falling through. (Cloud's POV) Falling.endless falling. Screaming, endless screaming. Are these my last thoughts? If they are, then mind hear me out. Do you know that life is like an endless waltz? No matter how hard I tried, everything was repeated. With the three beats of war peace and revolution keeping it alive. History will never stop this waltz, it will keep on repeating. How I hate this waltz. This waltz of massacre and more bloody wars to keep us going. Oh how I hate this stupid waltz, I hate to dance even. Yet, I thank this waltz for only one thing, for helping meet Rio, learning love, I have many regrets, yet I don't have regrets. Stupid really. This whole bloody world is stupid. People don't respect the world. Yet I'm falling, endless falling occasionally a scream penetrates my lips. I am crying, just endless crying. Here I go, I can feel the light on me, I will die as soon as I hit, I brace myself, oh how hate you.you endless waltz (Not cloud's POV) The light grew stronger and stronger cloud breathed in as she was flung out. ~The sky?~ she thought to herself. Bellow the ronins looked up hearing a soft scream. "What the hell?" asked rowen seeing the person falling. Ryo dawned his armor and caught her bringing her down. 'Hey hey!! Hey!! Are you o.k.? hey come stay with me you can't doze off you might die!! You've lost to much blood!" cloud looked up into those blue yes of his as they hit the ground. "ryo? I thought you were a- ' she couldn't finish as blood came from her mouth. "sage!! Can you help?" asked ryo, diminishing his armor. "I can try," answered the bearer of halo, kneeling by the girl in ryo's arms. He began to channel healing energy into her wounds and they began to close little by little. Cloud was out cold by the time he was finished. Kento peered at her. "she fell from the sky, is she an angel? She looks pretty enough to be one ^^" "Kento!!" scolded Cye. "what?" "You are impossible" "She looks malnourished," stated Rowen looking at Cloud closely, "She's probably been in battle somewhere.and..and is .is that a, a-armor orb?" he asked pointing to a orb like pendent around cloud's neck. Ryo looked at it. "It's like my dream, like the ancient said," he murmured. "What was that?" asked cye. "It's from my dream I told you about, remember I told you about that one, with the turquoise armor orb and the ancient said something like, "Angels fall from the heavens devil's peak arise. Her world tormented and cruel, Amishi tribe clan of the land, show her the light of the world," he stated carefully. "what is that supposed to mean?" asked Kento, very confused at the time. "It means she comes from a world were evil resided within the people, so she might not trust to many people." Said rowen smiling at Kento's temporary stupid ness. Kento sighed. "oh.." "I'm going to take her to my room to recover." Said ryo, getting up. He took her to his room.  
  
  
  
~Well What do you think? Hmmmm please speak your mind and review ^^~ 


	2. What's with her arm!

A.N. here the second chapter,*sighs* can you believe I was reading my own story, and on the first chapter I broke down crying? Well any way I own nothing, so here's the next chapter.  
  
Ryo watched her wake up, "hey guys!! She's waking up" cloud sat bolt upright. Tears started coming down her face. "I cheat death once again, but you my love have not," she murmured. She looked at Ryo with question. "Are you o.k.?" he asked kindly. A Soft sob escaped her lips. "Why? Why won't the gods let me die a warrior's death?" she murmured, but Ryo caught it. She pulled her knees up crying. "Why wont they just let someone finish me? They had to take everything away from me." another sob escaped her lips as sage, rowen, kento, and cye entered. "Ryo, is she in pain or something?" asked Cye. Ryo shook his head looking at the girl, she was like an angel, only not. "no, she says she wanted to die.. Or something along those lines," he murmered. Kento looked at the girl curiously, he noticed the arm bandage. "Is your arm hurting you?" there was no response, just a soft sob, and clinking of her earrings. "please, just do what you want and finish me.' she murmured, looking up with sad eyes, that have seen far to much blood shed, thosepeircing ruby red eyes, stained by that of a demon's blood. They inwardly cringed. "we aren't going to hurt you love," smiled Cye, he reached out to touch her, she stepped back, her body rippled with muscular tension. Cye smiled. Tears escaped her eyes. "What's your name?" asked Rowen. Cloud was quiet. "I don't think I'm really alive, for if I were I wouldn't be here talking to anime characters from an old show." She murmured. 'we're on T.V.?" asked Kento. Cloud was in deep thought, she pinched her self and paled, "So I'm not dreaming, those god forsaken nightwalker ripped open a dimensional tunnel." "Night walkers?" asked sage. Cloud looked at his, her ruby red eyes showed to much sadness at that point and they spilled over. "rioroute, I'm..i'm so sorry" she went back into her sobbing state, her shoulders shook. They watched her. Her arm began to bulge, the crying stopped she grabbed her arm, worm like things broke out under it and it wiggled about, sweat trickled down her brow and she grabbed it and pinned it to the bed. As suddenly as it began, it stopped, her breaths were in ragged gasps. Ryo grabbed her shoulders. "hey!! Hey kid are you o.k.?" cloud was struggling to hold back the hot tears but to no avail, they slipped out as she slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
~!*giggles* what a cliff hanger, ne? isn't this so fun? You like? Then review ^^!~ 


	3. Don't cry, angels don't cry

A.N. hey there!! You my adoring- Rio-*snickers* *Clears throat* you my adoring fans want more? Well you got more ^^  
  
She again woke the next day to bright sunshine she sat up. She looked at Ryo who was still staring at her intently. She wanted to ask what, but couldn't, nothing could leave her throat; it was as if time had stopped. She knew she was ugly, so ugly to bear, so why did he and Rio look at her that way? Rio..it brought tears to her eyes, she held them back.~I am ugly, so why does eh stare at me? why did Rio stare at me that way too?~ she thought. Her ruby eyes shone brilliantly in the sun. Rio said something about her eyes before, she saddened more and a tear rolled down her pale, smooth cheek. She gasped as a warm hand wiped the tear away. "Don't cry, please don't cry, angels shouldn't cry," ryo murmured. A slight blush lit his and cloud's cheeks. She found she still couldn't speak, let alone move. She was staring into his crystal blue eyes, and his hers, each peering into the deeps of each other's souls. They shared the same emotions inside, cloud's eyes teared up more she sank into his chest crying, he rubbed her back, "It's o.k., tell me what happened, why are you so sad?" "It was so dark, it attacked, I was the first one there, it was cast, I was stupid so stupid for letting it touch me, my arm burned with Hades' fire. I shot the demon, but it still kept coming, it destroyed my village before I could kill it, my arm has been cast and it burns with hatred. I met Rio journeying aimlessly, " he voice cracked and she sobbed more, ryo rubbed her back. "Ssssssh it's o.k." "And then they came, those faceless warriors, it attacked the city, and nothing more, soon all the people were dead, fire was everywhere, the water was so red... we fought them, we used the power of the elements.. Then I was shot, we would all die that day I knew, we traveled on to the last bunch of demons. Fire burned in there souls, they attacked, we fought for days, we were getting the better of them, and then it happened, they would kill everyone, they shot a hole through me, and fell dead, one remained and did the same to Rio, it hit his heart, and then I ended up here," she burst out crying again into Rio's chest. Ryo hugged her, he wanted to protect his new found angel from this, yet it was already imprinted in her mind. 'I feel the same pain as you do. sssh. please don't cry, it'll be o.k. We'll help you, you can stay with us. We'll help you," "I am afraid of this spirit inside me.." She cried louder into ryo. (CLOUD'S POV!!) I wanted to get away from it all. I can't believe it myself how much I warmed up to him, he held me, protected me it seemed, like.like rio.. I sobbed louder. It wasn't fair!! Why wont the gods let me have a warriors demise!!?? Why? Why why why why why why why!!? It's not fair. I knew I was crying, I had promise myself I wouldn't!! But I couldn't help it!! I'm in a whole new world!! It's just not fair, I'm only human, why wont you put me out of my misery? I want to go to the afterlife!! I want to see rio again!! I sobbed more. I wasn't fair. I kept saying that over and over. It just wasn't fair, why wont it stop? Just let me die!! Please!! I can't take it anymore!! And then his lips quieted me, I was surprised and shocked that he would keep me for going hysterical, why? When I was so ugly, and him so pretty? Why did he do it for me? None of the males in our pack ever wanted me? And then when I was taken form the pack I was told I was pretty, but I knew better, I knew so much better, mom had always taught me I was ugly, but in my ugliness she still loved me. Oh how I miss that soft fury face..and then blackness took over again. (Ryo's POV) I watched her fall back into unconsciousness. Oh sweet little angel, please, please don't cry. I laid her back down on my bed and covered her trembling body up. Please sleep well...my little angel. And may you know that I'll always protect you.  
  
  
  
~you like it? I sure do ^^ remember to review ^^~ 


End file.
